


Power in Blood

by ZoeWalker01 (orphan_account)



Category: Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments
Genre: F/M, Please don’t kill me, This is my first work in this platform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ZoeWalker01
Summary: What if Jonathan had met Clary first.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He was waiting in an alley near the building where Clarissa lived. He just needed to see her. His parents turned out to be a complete mess, his mother had abandoned him because of his father who was a cruel and violent man. But since the first time his father mentioned that he had a sister he couldn’t stop thinking about her. Was she like him and his father would she be like his mother (if this was the case he hoped she had gotten only that from her) there were only two things he was certain of; she would be beautiful and that she was HIS.

He knew that his father probably had already noticed his absence but seeing at least a glimpse of her was worth the beating. He wanted to talk to her, get to know her yet he knew he was already crossing the line.

Getting the address was easy he just sneaked into his father’s office at night and found where she lived an her name he also found out why hadn’t his father brought back his missing wife. Turns out that Jocelyn had become one of the worst types of mundanes.

Suddenly the sound of a car parking caught his attention a short redhead jumped out of the co-pilot's seat

She was beautiful. Then Jonathan saw a skinny mundane next to her. His blood boiled and he saw red. She was his sister why did that kid got to be with her. Clarissa said goodbye to the skinny mundane. She headed to the building.

He wanted to talk to her, get to know her but he couldn't stay any longer. At leat hr got to see her.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jonathan got to the apartment he's father was waiting in the living room with a brandy snifter in his left hand "Where have you been?". his father inquired with a soft yet threatening voice. He was going to get whipped. "Just out". He said steady he wasn't afraid anymore. One day that old man would kneel to him just before he killed him. He just had to wait a few years and soon he would have his sister by his side and the world at his feet.

"Do not lie to me Jonathan". He was going to take the beating.

She was home alone again her mother either drinking or working. Jocelyn was never home and because of that she had to learn how to do everything around the house (well the crappy apartment where they lived).

Clary checked the clock in her nightstand, 3:10am. Great, another night without sleeping. Her thoughts went to if her mother had paid the rent or at least some of the payments she owed or at least any of the many bills Jocelyn owed. what she made from working after school wasn't enough to cover everything. They where lucky that the landlord hadn't kicked them out yet. Clary always had the feeling that she was out of place, she didn't fit in the daily rutin, well wasn't that what all teenagers thought.

Jonathan took a while to gather the strength to return to his room. His back ached but this wasn't the worst beating he had received. He would have to find a way to at least get to see his baby sister without his father knowing. He remembered that his father kept the second ring that allowed him to move to one place to another in a locked drawer inside his locked office. Jonathan will have to figure a way to sneak in again and steal the ring, Valentine would not notice it was gone.

His mind drifted back at those precious moments where he got to see her. Even if it was just the first time and saw her from a distant point he felt like he knew her completely and at the same time longing to know her more.

The next day his father left for a mission leaving him alone in the apartment, giving him the to sneak up into his office. When he finally got the ring he thought about going to see her again but hesitated, Valentine would be back soon.

 


	3. Chapter 3

He was waiting outside her school this time. Jonathan had been folowing her since he got the ring, still not really meeting her since he didnt know how she would react but mostly because he didnt know how to come up to her. And there she was always with the pesky mundane.

 

He had memorised her rutines and where she was at every time of the day and who she was with. Also that she didnt have a good relationship with Jocelyn which would be convinient to him at the time she joined him. One day he would rule the shadow world with her by his side.

 

It was Wednesday so Clary was likly going to hang out at the mundi's house of course this irk him to no end. She should be with him but this was only Jocelyn's fault. Clarissa should have been raised with him. They should have be together since she was born.

 

He could never get bored from watching her it didnt matter what was she doing. Jonathan always got lost watching her.

 

Right now he was watching from a safe point outside the mundie's house. Clary was leaving now.

 

Jonathan always followed her to her apartment sometimes he would leave when he had seen she made it home safe or he would stick around until she fell asleep and then take a chance to look at her up close.

 

The way her face seemed more at peace and seeing the frekeles scatter across her cheeks and nose made him feel more human than ever before. Sometimes he would play a little with her crimson curls. He woulf pictur him waking up next to her and observing all these things, playing with her hair. Of course some of this thoughts were tainted with also the wicked things he would so to her once they were able to be together.

 

He was walking behind her, admiring the way her hair swayed as she walked. He got the feeling that something was wrong it was latter than usual and he sensed something lurking. Jonathan sensed too late because when he was about to get closer to her a demon lurking in a alley ahead pulled his Clary into the alley.


	4. Chapter 4

He rushed after her with he’s Seraph blade in his hand. Jonathan arrived just in time. Charging at the demon and sending it back to hell. It might have been an inferior demon but Clary without being trained or even aware this thing existed had gotten hurt. Some icor had burned some of her skin and some of the demon’s venom had entered her system. Jonathan picked her up bridal style. He had never felt her this close and the feeling of it sent a shiver down his spine. He carried her to her apartment, getting the keys in her bag. He knew well the apartment were she lived from all the times he had sneaked in to watch her. Jonathan laid her back in the living room couch and started to clean her wounds most of them were superficial but the the poison in her system worried him to no end. Jonathan applied an iratze. He had hesitated not doing this. He didn’t know how she would react. 

 

It was all his fault. Clary had never been attacked before and surely his presence would have attracted some minor stupid demons.

Clary starting to stir pulled him out of his thoughts. He had to get out know, he still wasn’t sure it was a great idea for Clary to meet him yet, plus she was save now and most of the wounds had healed.

-Xx-

Clary wasn’t sure what had attacked her, only that she had only seen those types of creatures on her nightmares. She did remember half of the incident but the other half was a little blurry. 

 

She had been on her way home when something pulled her to an alley, she thought that she was going to get mugged and was ready to try to fight back but what had pulled her to the alley was way worst. 

At the sight of the creature she tumbled down and tried to get out of the alley by crawling but the creature grabbed her by her ankle. The creature hit her hard in the head making her bison blurry and almost impossible to stay conscious. Just before she fainted a tall guy was charging at the creature, stabbing him with some weird pointy thing, a sword?

 

She nearly sensed being carried up a flight of stairs, the stairs of the apartment where she lived, she had fallen unconscious but a little sting on her right arm made her want to open her eyes but her body didn’t responded. Clary managed to open her eyes a little. The same guy from the alley was leaving, had he saved her?, She caught a glimpse of blonde her and black eyes before he vanished. 

 

It had been almost a week since the incident she hadn’t told anyone about it, not even Simon whom she told everything. But Clary couldn’t stop thinking about the guy that saved her. He looked oddly familiar and trying to draw him was only stressing her out for not knowing who he was.


	5. Chapter 5

Jonathan had been more careful when he went to see his sister. He was almost certain that she would be able to recognize him even though she was almost unconscious.

 

Once again he was standing outside of her apartment, she would arrive at any moment now, Jonathan was still trying to come up with what he would say to Clary when he meet her. This thought was constantly haunting him. 

 

He still couldn’t figure out if saving her from the demon and then vanishing would play on his favor. He was lost in his train of thought when he felt a light tap on his right shoulder. 

Someone had been able to sneak up to him without he noticing. Jonathan turned on his heel and was greeted by a pair of curious green eyes looking up at him. 

“Who are you?”. The tiny redhead asked with caution in her voice.

Jonathan was in shock, this was the first time she had ever directed her beautiful voice to him or stared directly to him with those beautiful green eyes that seemed to look at his tainted soul. 

 

He quickly caught up with what she had asked him. What could he answer, if he told her the truth so forwardly it would frick her out and outside of the truth what else could he tell her, Jonathan didn’t want to lie, not to her. Clary surly recognized him from the incident with the demon, he could see her in her eyes.

 

Jonathan decided to go with a half truth. “I was going to make sure you were fine after the incident with the... dog that attacked you”. Realization crossed her eyes before she frowned. “That wasn’t a dog and you know it”. She said firmly. “Why were you there?”. She spoke again.

 

He had to tell her the truth now there was no way around it specially now that she knew that it wasn’t a mundane thing that attacked her.“Do you really don’t know any of these?”. He inquired.

 

“Great he answered a question with a question” Clary thought. She knew well it wasn’t anything  mundane what attacked her and she was pretty sure this guy was anything mundane either. She could see it in his pitch black eyes that seemed to be trying to read her thoughts, if he had succeeded it was still a complete mystery. 

 

“You are right what you saw wasn’t a dog or... any animal”. Jonathan said. “It was a demon.”

 

Her eyes widened for a moment as shock crossed through her face, shack that became a incredulous look. “There are not such things as... demons.”

 

Jonathan no longer knew what he was doing which was unknown territory for him, he always had a plan. He could only hope for Clary to believe him. “Then what do you think it was?”

 

Clary frowned. She couldn’t be more confused know she knew that sometimes she could see some thing other people couldn’t see like that time when she was in kindergarten and and she had seen a fairy outside the classroom window, she had told her classmates to come see the fairy that earned her the nickname of liar or crazy so on that day on she kept her mouth shut on everything she thought was out of normality. And know some stranger that had rescued her from some...thing was claiming she might not be the only one who could seen this creatures, but a demon? That seemed way more unlikely. “So you are saying that thereare such thing as demons? What’s next vampires? And by the way, Who are you?”

 

Jonathan was taken a back what could he tell her, he decided that she would not believe him from just telling her, she seemed to be as stubborn as him.

“My name is Jonathan. Would you believe me if I showed you?”


	6. Chapter 6

Clary was impatiently looking though her window, waiting for Jonathan. They had been seeing each other for a while now, he would slip through her window and take her to amazing places in New York only, though. Jonathan was reluctant on taking her away for more than a night or outside New York, still she showed her places she had never seen or heard of, filled with beauty and magic.   
It was their secret, Jonathan apart from showing her all those wonderful things also had told her about their mother’s past and everything that had led up to both of them having to grow up without each other.  
Jonathan didn’t come to visit her every night, but in the nights he came, he made her the center of his attention and always made sure she was safe and fine.

Tonight her mother was out of town, Clary had no idea where just that she was probably coming back tomorrow afternoon if not later. It was almost a relief, with her out of town she didn’t had to worry about Jocelyn finding out she had been meeting Jonathan or having to come back before sunrise. Clary didn’t thought her mother would realize she had been out even if she had been in town, still it did better to be cautious.

Clary was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a tap in her window, she quickly unlocked it and let Jonathan in, he was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. He looked paler and dark circles were forming around his eyes, still she was quick to wrap her arms around him and burry her face in his chest, it was always a bliss when he came. Clary felt him flinch a little and then hug her back. She didn’t pay much attention to it until she felt that his back was wet, Clary looked up at him and then down at her hands even in the dim lit room she could see her fingertips slightly tainted with a deep red substance, blood. “Jon…?” Clary said in almost a whisper. “What is this?”  
  
“Nothing you have to worry about, love.” Jonathan said with a painful grin, sitting on her bed.  
“Jonathan?” Clary said sternly. “What happened?”  
“Nothing you have to worry about.” Jonathan insisted.  
“This isn’t nothing, Jonathan.” Clary said showing him her fingertips covered with blood.  
“Fine.” Jonathan said. “Valentine found out I stole the ring from him. Let’s say he wasn’t too happy about it.”  
Worry clouded Clary’s eyes. “What did he do?” Anger laced in her voice.  
“Don’t worry—”  
“Of course I worry about you. Now lie down.” Jonathan grabbed her wrists and locked his gaze with hers. He saw that she wasn’t going to let this go so he complied and lied down on his stomach.

Clary walked to the side of the bed and slowly pulled up his blood-wet shirt. She gasped in horror at seeing Jonathan’s back in deep red slashes. “Did he do this to you?” Clary asked in whisper.   
“Yes, this is his form of ‘discipline’.”  
“You mean this has happened before.” Clary said in a whisper. Jonathan just nodded slowly. She felt angry and hate at the father she had never met. How could he do something like this to his son?

“Stay here.” Clary commanded as she went to look for the first aid kit. She knew it wouldn’t do much given the depth of his wounds but she had to at least clean them and bandage them.  
She returned to her room and started to cut the back of Jonathan’s t-shirt. Jonathan made a move to get up but was quickly stoped by Clary. “Don’t you dare move.” She started to clean the slashes with antiseptic which made him flinch slightly.

When Clary finished bandaging his wounds they both laid in her bed. Jonathan on his side so his wounds wouldn’t sting so much and Clary with her head buried in his chest.  
“Why did he do this to you?” She whispered not wanting to break the calmness they had fallen in.  
“He whipped me for stealing the ring I had been using to come see you. Whipping me has always been a form of discipline to him. Fortunately I got a warlock to make a copy of the ring.”

Clary felt sorry for him having to grow up with such a monster. She wanted to protect him the way he always protected her. Both of them had always been on their own but now they had each other. Before she fell asleep she quietly whispered “I love you.”

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Today was Clary's birthday. She was turning sixteen and by now he went to see her almost everyday. Jonathan couldn't be far from her for too long. specially now that Valentine had been sending him to more dangerous and remote places he always knew he could always find peace when he was with her. The way her eyelashes would graze her freckled cheekbones, how her green eyes would light up every time he would come visit her, how her red hair looked like wildfire when the wind blew, how her tiny hand would fit perfectly with his or when sometimes both of them would just lay on her bed talking about everything and nothing at the same time brought him a sense of happiness that he had never felt before meeting her and every moment he spent with her convinced him more and more that the two of them were meant to be together.

For her birthday Jonathan had decided to take her to Paris.He had never taken her out of New York afraid Jocelyn or Valentine would catch him it wasn't as if Jocelyn would care but still it was better to be cautious. 

He sneaked in through the window as always and was immediately greeted with his little redhead hugging him with her arms wrapped around his torso. " you are here." She whispered almost to herself, like confirming he was here. 

"Of course I'm here." He also whispered to afraid that a loud noice would break the moment. "Now," Jonathan said taking a step back but still holding her hands. " I have a little surprise for you." 

" Jonathan," She said looking up at him with those beautiful big green eyes, full of trust and love. "You don't need to give me anything, I just want to be with you at least for a while."

"I know, but I wanted to." He whispered. "Come with me." He said walking towards the door of her room with her hand still in his. She followed him without hesitation, they walked down the buildings stairs and went out to the alley next to the building where the portal was already waiting for them. Clary stares amazed, it was the first time she'd seen a portal but she already knew what it was thanks to him. He had been slowly introducing her to all aspects of the Shadow World. 

"Where are we going?" She asked, her voice full of excitement. 

"Its a surprise." He said with a smile, a real one. "Now close your eyes."

"Come on." She said playfully closing her eyes. "Fine. I trust you."

"No peaking." Jonathan warned sweetly covering her eyes with his hands and guiding her through the portal.

After all the turbulence the portal made Jonathan felt the solid ground. Instantly wrapping his arms around Clary since it was her first time landing from a portal. Both of them stood up, both of his hands went to cover her eyes to then gently let her see the beautiful view. "Happy Birthday, little sister." He whispered as he let her take in the beautiful view of Paris at night. Clary stayed in silence for a few moments completely amazed by the city lights and then proceeded to hug Jonathan as tightly as her tiny self could. "Thank you." She whispered burying her face in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter listening to Chloe Moriondo's cover of La Vie en Rose and Little Things by One Direction so I guess that's kind of the soundtrack for this chapter. I'm sorry this is so short and for taking so long in updating. Next chapter will continue in Paris:)
> 
> Hopefully I won't take to long in updating.   
> Love y'all  
> —zoe


End file.
